


Advert Shakespearian

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Characters Reading Shakespeare, Characters Watching Twilight Movies, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Listening to Orihime and Ichigo talk, Uryu is surprised to leanr one of them is a major fan of Shakespeare.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime & Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime & Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu & Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 3
Collections: Platonic Relationships





	Advert Shakespearian

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. The series pokes fun of Twilight in good humor.

When Inoue Orihime was finally able to get a television set for her apartment, she thought it would be a good idea to invite people over to watch the set with her, as she felt it was an achievement when one lived on their own, and paid their own way. It was a crowning achievement.

The first two people to show up were Uryu and Ichgio. They showed up at roughly the same time, and their competiveness with each other showed through, albeit just from the way that the two glared at each other. They both sat down where Orihime wanted them to, and refused to speak with each other.

"We're going to watch a movie I bought," the girl smiled, rustling through a bag, to find what she was looking for.

"Do you have a VCR or DVD player?" came Ichigo's question, noticing no device attached to the teli.

"No…" the girl replied, still digging for her movie.

"Inoue-san, if you don't have one, you can't play movies," Uryu shook his head.

"Oh…" a disappointed look spread on Orihime's face.

"We'll just watch what is on television," Ichigo commented. "I thought you were a fan of that one show…"

"I always went to Tatsuki's to watch it," the girl smiled. "I guess I can watch it on my own television no!"

The strawberry haired girl grabbed the remote, and plopped down between the two male teenagers. She clicked on the TV, and smiled. "What should we watch, until the others get here?"

"Don't know…" both boys said in unison, causing them to glare at each other.

The first thing that bombarded their eyes was a commercial, for a movie that was coming out. Orihime sat on the edge, her eyes taking in the whole scene. Uryu though heard Ichigo let out a groan. "Not another ad for Twilight…"

"But New Moon is going to be so romantic!" the girl smiled.

"And your opinion Kurosaki?' the other boy asked.

A snort came from the substitute soul reapers nose. "It is very, very far from Shakespeare."

"What…" Uryu startled at this, as the orange haired male teen was the last he would have figured being into Shakespeare.

"Orihime, if you want really good romance, you should see some of the Romances that Shakespeare wrote," Ichigo commented.

"But Twilight is so heart throbbing… and their relationship…" Orihime hugged herself.

"Hold it…" Uryu tried breaking out of the shock he was going into. "I thought that… Inoue-san, who is one of the top three in our year… yet the one who likes Shakespeare… she likes Twilight like Kojima-san and Asano-san… yet Kurosaki-san actually likes Shakespeare?"

"What do you think these are for?" Orihime pointed her thumb at her chest, and innocent and naïve look on her face, possibly influenced by Rangiku, in some way, shape or form.

"Chad also likes Shakespeare… though he's not any fun to talk to it about… it is still only simple sentences…"

Neither one of them were phased or seemed to notice Uryu, with his jaw dropped, his face pale, and completely shocked.


End file.
